


Lion King

by violasarecool



Series: Homestuck College AU [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegestuck, Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sollux doesn't how to take care of himself and of <i>course</i> he gets sick, god does your techy lil brain even understand how human bodies work, you need to sleep at some point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> mid 3rd year

 

"What was the name of the female Australopithecus afarensis discovered in 1974 at Hadar?"

Dave snapped his fingers. "That's easy: it's Lucy, because of that old Beatles song,  _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds._  Is that the whole question?"

Aradia shook her head. "And explain―"

"Its significance," Dave finished for her, groaning. "Fuck if I know, was that the one with the bigger brain, or the walking ape thing, or tools, or what?"

"I don't remember." She flipped back through the reading.

Dave leaned back in his chair, dropping his pen on the table. "God, these take longer than English readings, I mean, English is the class  _about fucking reading,_ what class has longer readings than English?"

"History's fair game," Aradia said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess old shit's been around longer than English has."

He flipped through the reading, trying to find that one page with the crappy radio clipart, when there was a sneeze from the other room. Then another.

"Is Karkat sick?" Dave asked, another sneeze punctuating his last word. "He didn't look sick this morning."

Aradia frowned. "I don't think that's Karkat. He has class."

"Oh yeah. Well it's not John, he sneezes like a girl. It's not Gamzee is it?"

He looked up as Sollux emerged from the hall, still in dull green pajamas. "Sup," Sollux said, heading over to the coffee machine.

"Was that you sneezing? Wow, are you actually paler than usual? I didn't know that was possible."

"Hah." He grabbed the coffee grounds out of the cupboard, and a mug.

"There's tea, you know," Aradia said, writing in the margins of her textbook. "Herbal tea. With the amount of caffeine you drink, you're going to get dehydrated."

"I'm not sick."

"I didn't say you were," she said, but raised her eyebrows when he suppressed a huge yawn, swaying on his feet.

"You've been going to classes like this, haven't you?" Dave demanded.

Sollux shot him a look. "Of course I fucking have, because like I  _just_  said for those who aren't deaf and are actually paying attention,  _I'm_   _fine._ "

Aradia glanced at Dave.

Dave nodded slightly.

Aradia stood up from the table. "Hey, Sollux."

"Mm?" He looked up, and frowned. "That look on your face, I don't― _fuck no stop that,"_  he hissed as she grabbed his torso, Dave scooped his legs out from under him, and he was lifted into the air.

"Shh," Aradia said.

" _Put me down you stupid shits!"_

Aradia adjusted her grip as Sollux struggled to get free. "What do you think, confine him to his room?"

"Are you kidding? He'd just go back to his computer. I vote plan Lion King."

"Dave fucking Strider, I swear to god―"

There was a scuffling from the living room. "Lion King?"

"Lion King," Aradia said, grinning as Dave started steering them toward the living room.

"I hate you," Sollux said, glaring up at her.

"Ok."

"Wow, I forgot they were here," Dave said, as they entered the living room where Terezi and Nepeta were lying on the floor, drawing. Or rather, lying on what parts of the floor weren't covered with paper.

"I've got him," Aradia said, and Dave let go of Sollux's legs as she swung him around onto the couch. "Stay put!" she said, pulling him back onto the couch as he gave a pathetic attempt at absconding.

"Hey Dave," Terezi said, not looking up from her drawing. "What are you guys doing with Sollux?"

"And are we watching Lion King?" Nepeta added, and Terezi grinned at her.

"Sicky-Mc-sick is having some down time," Dave said, "so we thought we'd watch a movie. Me and Aradia are down for Lion King, so if you guys don't mind―"

"Done," Terezi said, rolling backward across the floor to reach into the movie cupboard.

"Higher," Nepeta said, as Terezi felt for the DVDs. "Top one, we watched it last week without you."

"Rude," Terezi complained, opening the DVD player.

"Do I at least get my fucking coffee?" Sollux demanded, scooting away from Aradia. He stopped, scowling, when Dave sat down on the other side of him.

"Oh, I can make soup!" Nepeta said, putting down her pencil.

"Not adequate compensation," he muttered, but Aradia just patted his head.

"Soup for the malnourished and sleep-deprived," she said. "Could you pour me some coffee while you're over there, Nepeta? Sollux won't be needing his."

"...Fuck you all."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Karkat and John walked in.

Karkat dropped his bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes, as John hung his coat neatly on a peg. "Back," Karkat said, glancing into the living room. He wrinkled his nose. "Are you seriously watching the fucking Lion King?"

He was greeted by unanimous shushing noises.

"What―" he walked around the corner. "Oh," he said, slightly quieter, noting Sollux, leaning against Aradia's shoulder, eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling. 

"Wow," John whispered, peering over Karkat's shoulder. "Did you drug him?"

Dave chuckled. "I wish. Tranquillizer guns are the shit."

Karkat grabbed a pillow off the back of the couch and sat on the floor next to Terezi. "Seriously. How the hell did you manage that?" he whispered.

"I take no credit for the work of my peers," Terezi said, grinning. "Dave and Aradia did all the hard labour."

"That's not even an exaggeration," Dave said quietly, making room for John to sit down. "He tried to escape four times, and even then we had to confiscate his phone and force-feed him."

Karkat looked over at Sollux again, then rolled his eyes. "Doesn't know when to give up." He watched Aradia shift slightly and reach out a hand to brush the hair from Sollux's face, her mouth curled up in a partial smile.

"Like you?"

Karkat looked back at Terezi. "What?" he demanded, louder than he intended, and Terezi giggled.

"Don't act like you're so different. Remember when you stayed up three days straight to get through exam period? And then sniffled like a pig for three more days at least."

"I did no fucking such thing."

"You really did."

Karkat didn't say anything, watching Timone talking animatedly with Pumba. "Did I miss Hakuna Matata?" he whispered.

Terezi raised her eyebrows. "I thought you weren't interested in watching the Lion King."

"I never said that!" he protested.

She held a finger to her lips. "It's right after this," she said.

Dave slid upright. "I swear to god, if you sing along with the damn song―"

"Do I hear a song request?" Terezi said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," John said immediately.

"No you do fucking not, we are not singing." He looked over at Aradia, who was grinning. "Fuck, I hate it when you smile like that, it's creepy as shit, stop that right now."

"Why the fuck are you making a fuss about this," Karkat demanded. "You are not too cool to sing along with Disney movies, that's not even close to being a thing."

"Let's not be hasty," Dave said, gesturing at Sollux, "sleeping kid over here, you guys."

Nepeta, eyes still glued to the screen, reached back and punched Dave's leg. "Shut up and watch the movie already!"

"Ow, hey!"

"We'll sing quietly," Aradia said, as, onscreen, Pumba dragged a young Simba across the parched ground.

"I call Simba," Nepeta piped up.

"Pumba," Terezi said, and Karkat snorted.

"Timone," John said.

"But everyone can sing the chorus," Aradia said, raising her eyebrows at Dave.

"Fine. You want to fucking sing? There's gonna be singing like you've never seen before, it's going to be like goddamn musical theatre in here, it's going to be worse than when the grads let the frogs loose―"

"Wait, that really happened?" Nepeta demanded.

"I thought the prank was that they  _said_  they let the frogs loose," Terezi said.

"What, no, what kind of shitty prank is that?"

"Half the school was in chaos without most of us seeing a single frog," Aradia said.

"I'm pretty sure Jade kept one in her hoodie all day," John added. "She Skyped me, it kept ribbitting when her teacher was talking. It was so funny."

"Did she actually?" Dave demanded.

John nodded.

"That's... Whatever, the point is they  _did it_ , and believe me, it wasn't pretty." Dave paused. "Fuck, I forget where I was going with this."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You were making a speech about how shittily you were going to sing, but you can spare us the ending because we weren't exactly on tenterhooks."

"Guys, we missed the beginning," Terezi said. "Simba's voice sounds like chocolate. Rewind."

"How the fuck does a voice sound like chocolate?" Karkat demanded.

"Rich and sexy," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"They grow up so fast," Dave said, as Nepeta reached for the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> (They then proceeded to have one of the quietest Disney sing-alongs in the history of Homestuck college AU's.)
> 
> please _don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
